fferpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Karifean
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Final Fantasy Epic RPG Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppinator Hello! I've added in what I could more for the Bazaar as well as included a loot location for most things. I also added in Ancient of Wonders and Materia pages.I also edited the Elixir quest page to give a nudge/hint to selling the unique potions to Fire for his stock and the Assassin's Dagger to Arcanium quest. If i'm over stepping anything please let me know. :) I'll be adding in some Chocobo information and Battle Arena information in the next few days when I can squeeze in some more time to experiment with them. Faelynna (talk) 23:15, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Howdy! I hope you dont mind me barging in and adding some pages. I literally just made the Lion Heart on my own using that new Bazaar Goods and i felt the urge to make a page. Just wanted to say wazzap and I love what you've done with the game. If you ever want to play i regularly host FFERPG in useast my name is InfinateAnswers and i'd love to play with you and point some things out i'd like you to fix ;) Also, i wouldnt mind getting some clarifications on some things. I hope to keep helping you out with the wikia, never been part of one before so im kinda excited :D InfinateAnswers (talk) 08:40, May 19, 2013 (UTC) hello, i should ask how much of a content we can add to the wiki? i mean there's a lot of secret stuff and not sure if we should(or can) add it. Lets ask about some small stuff like secret barrels: if i make full wiki page w/o informing u of it, and u dont like it cuz its "secret" and players should find them themself, so u will not approve that page and just delete it. i did not read everything there not sure if such a info exist thats why im asking :) the thing that catch my interest was that bazar page. ofc by adding it that helped me greatly, and saved a lot of time but by doing that a lot of players will mostly lost interest in looking for new things in bazar. like they will fallow the patch that is writen there: they will need lionheart and will just do it and be happy. ofc from what i see there are still items missing. but if we add all things here they will lose interest in "experimenting" in bazar bulding like we old players did it to find those items.sry it ended with 2 topics :P. Towoku (talk) 11:45, May 19, 2013 (UTC)Towoku I'm not sure exactly how I'm coming across "bad" in what I'm writing, at the very least I try to be mature with a cheerful tone.... Frankly it'll always sound better if you do it as obviously this is more or less your map now and know how you want it worded.. As a player and I suppose an undereducated person, I can only try my best with what I've got. I'm sorry if my grammar is subpar but I suppose it could be a lot worse. I'm no coder or designer, just an average house wife who loves old games.. lol. I also knew exactly what quests were needed for the Ancient of Wonders items..but I couldn't finish the page exactly how I wanted it due to time constraints of my work. I was planning on getting back to it in a day or two to update with links and various other information I had written down but needed organized...Sorry about that.. As enthusiastic as I was, I've hit a road block in the game as I can't really play with a lot of people on Garena (old computer, lag/dc when 3+ maxed people are loaded and off doing stuff) and with just me and my husband, much of the optional bosses are just not doable for us. So I just tossed in what bit more Bazaar stuff I had uncovered.. Sorry about the tables, I was just going for straight to the point for them since people seem to get confused easy and as I said, i never really used wikia before. Thanks for letting me contrbute anyway. I'm sure those more professional hardcore peeps can do a better job.